leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Totodile (Blazing Exploration Team)
Totodile (Japanese: ワニノコ Waninoko) is a Pokémon that Honō befriends in the manga Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. History Totodile first appears walking to the Wigglytuff Guild with the intent on joining. However, he is unable to work up the nerve to actually go inside and gives up, earning the mocking laughter of . Dejected, Totodile leaves and finds a lying on the ground unconscious. Although worried that he might be dead, the Chimchar soon wakes up, shocking Totodile in the process. When Totodile calls Chimchar by his name, he questions why Totodile did that before coming to the realization that he is the Chimchar that was being referred to. The Chimchar states that he is human named Honō, causing Totodile to laugh at the ridiculous claim. After Honō burns Totodile's face in anger, Totodile accidentally drops his treasure, the Relic Fragment. Soon after, a Koffing and Zubat trick Totodile into giving them the Relic Fragment and run off with it. Despite his best efforts, Totodile is unable to take it back and is told that he has to fight if he wants his prizes possession back. They follow the two thieves into a cave and after dodging several traps, prepare to face them in battle. Honō battles Koffing and Zubat alone, due to Totodile being too scared to fight. After the battle causes a cave-in, Honō convinces Totodile to be brave and fight back. Totodile manages to defeat their opponents, winning back the Relic Fragment in the process. Soon after, they encounter the famous explorer, , who asks them if they are a Rescue Team. Totodile attempts to deny the claim, but Honō stops him and calls the two of them the blazing Exploration Team, Team Blaze. Sometime later, Totodile and Honō successfully join the Wigglytuff Guild as Team Blaze. After the daily roll call, Dusknoir arrives and reveals that several Time Gears have been stolen by an evil Pokémon called . Dusknoir reveals that and have been seriously injured by Grovyle, giving Totodile and Honō the idea to set out to protect from the same fate. The two travels to the Crystal Crossing but find themselves too late and see that Grovyle has already defeated Azelf. To protect Azelf and the Time Gear, Totodile and Honō rush into battle against the thief. Although it appears that they have the upper hand, Grovyle proves to be extremely powerful, even brushing off a super effective attack from Honō. However, Dusknoir arrives to lend his assistance, allowing Honō to defeat and capture Grovyle. Afterward, they take Grovyle back to the Guild, where Dusknoir reveals that Dusknoir is actually a thief from the future. Dusknoir explains that he is from the future as well, and went back in time to take Grovyle back to his time to be executed. After sending Grovyle into the future, Dusknoir suddenly grabs Totodile and Honō and throws them into the Dimensional Hole as well. Later, they find themselves captured along with Grovyle in a twisted, dark future. Totodile is at first clueless as to why he and Honō are tied up with Grovyle and refuses to believe that Dusknoir is truly evil until he attempts to kill them. With quick thinking, Grovyle and Honō free each other and Totodile from their bindings and escapes with a Luminous Orb. Despite saving them, Totodile refuses to believe that Grovyle is a good guy and the ensuing argument causes the group to separate. Despite not believing Grovyle, Honō manages to convince Totodile to search for him since he might know how to get back to the past. When they find Grovyle, he is trapped by a that is easily defeated by Totodile and Honō. After they rescue him, they explain to Grovyle why they rescued him, to which he understands and lets them join him. They venture through the Deep Dusk Forest and find so that she can use the Passage of Time and send them back into the past. However, they are soon ambushed by Dusknoir, several , and their master, Primal Dialga. As they battle them, Dusknoir reveals that Honō is actually the human partner of Grovyle's that went missing some time ago. Celebi sacrifices herself to block one of Dusknoir's attacks and sends the group back in time. Since Grovyle is a wanted criminal in the present time, Totodile decides to take them to his house on Sharpedo Bluff as a place to stay in the meantime. The next day, Grovyle decides to gather the remaining Time Gears while Totodile and Honō get information on the Hidden Land to prevent the dark future from happening. As they walk to Treasure Town, they find and the rest of the Wigglytuff Guild members in distress due to time freezing all over the area. After consulting , they head off to Brine Cave to find the Hidden Land. After his Relic Fragment glows, Totodile and Honō encounter , who takes the two to the Hidden Land. Upon arriving, Dusknoir attacks the group in an attempt to stop them from preventing the dark future. They battle him, but Dusknoir once again proves a powerful opponent and is not affected by their attacks. Grovyle soon returns, having re-gathered the Time Gears, and joins in the battle against Dusknoir. With a powerful combination attack, they manage to defeat Dusknoir's most powerful attack. After Totodile leaves to open the path to the Temporal Tower, he comes back to find Grovyle sacrificing himself by throwing Dusknoir and himself back to the future. Admiring his bravery, Totodile and Honō set off for the Temporal Tower to fix the future. Later, Totodile is seen on the beach near Sharpedo Bluff after the events on the Temporal Tower. He sadly recollects the events that led up to this moment and regrets not knowing that his and Honō's actions would cause all of the Pokémon in the future to disappear, including Honō. He flashes back to when they fought Dialga and saved the future by putting the Time Gears in a special area that fixed the tower from collapsing, turning Dialga back into his normal self. After saving the future, Honō begins disappearing, just as Dusknoir told him during their battle on the Hidden Land. Despite the world returning to normal, Totodile can't help but miss the friend he had adventured with. The sorrow Totodile felt is powerful enough to reach Dialga, who, in an act of kindness, restores Honō back to existence and brings the two together again. Moves used Related articles * Honō Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team characters Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) zh:小鋸鱷（炎之探险队）